The Dark ages
by scionofrevan
Summary: What happened to Cor Aravis and the other free Northerners after the Pevensies left, and the Golden age of Narnia ended. The Dark age of Narnia has begun. (First fic please review)
1. Chapter 1 A Tarkheena's diary

Paste your document here...

**I just thought it would be interesting at the start of my story to point out that Aravis's step mother was probably the same as a she given the Calormen marriage customs. Cor and Aravis will apear in the next Chapter**

I must say that even as I write this my heart is heavy. My husband Kidrash Taarken is torn between sadness and rage. I am afraid in many ways I am the cause of his distress. It all began when I married him.

When I came to his house I was happy, for Kidrash Tarkaan was a powerful man able to stand before the Tisroc (may he live forever) himself, but at the same time scared, for I was leaving my home. I was somewhat comforted however by knowing that my husband had a daughter near my own age. I had seen her before at parties she had always seemed a bit odd but I thought we would be friends.

I was wrong however. It became apparent when I first saw Aravis at her father's house that she hated me for replacing her mother. I tried to be her friend honestly I did but every attempt at friendship was met with hostility and mistrust. Nor could I find anything in common with her. She was just as strange as she had seemed. She wanted to ride horses and shoot arrows and all around behave like a boy.

It kept me up at night trying to think of a way to make her happy. "There must be something that all girls, no matter what their tastes, desire." I thought. Then it hit me. Of course I could find her a husband who could get her all the things she wanted, even if it was horses and weapons. Even if she did leave the house it was not liker she would never see her family again. And truthfully she spent all the time she was not riding her horse looking at her brother's armor. That could not be healthy, and I thought that perhaps with a house of her own to run and seeing less of me her dislike might fade.

So the next morning I sent word to who I thought was the best candidate. There was a man who had risen high in the eyes of the Tisroc (may he live forever). He was Ahoshta Tarkaan, and it was said he was going to be Grand Visier soon. Surely he was the sort of man any young girl would like.

I received news that Ahoshta was more than willing to marry her. I told her eagerly when I got the news. Her father was so happy but I could never read Aravis. I thought for a day that I had once again messed things up. But then one day after returning from a horse ride she was… well jubilant. She told her father and me how happy she was to be marrying such an important man and that she wished to go and preform the sacrifices necessary before a girl marries. Not only that but she was going to take the slave I had given her to perform the rights.

I slept happily that night thinking that I had finally settled things with Aravis. When I woke up the next morning I was more than displeased that the slave I had given her had slept late and Aravis had gone on without her. I order she be given ten lashings. Still I was slightly uneasy, for it seemed Aravis had taken her brother's armor with her.

This uneasiness increased after the fourth day when she should have returned but then late in that day we received a letter from Ahoshta that he had met Aravis as she finished her rites and being overwhelmed with love took her off to be married. Kidrash was pleased but when I saw him next he was far from it. The letter had been forged!

We did not know who had done it but someone must have kidnapped her during the three days of rites and sent a false letter claiming that she had met Ahoshta and married. Only a Tarkaan could have done it though to have had the message delivered in the way it was. So in a fury born of love for his child Kidrash rode to Tashbaan to find who had taken his daughter. But he could find no trace of her.

Kidrash was sullen afterword not knowing his daughters fate. We heard know news of her. But then after the great autumn feast when Prince Rabadash appeared to all Tashbaan as a donkey one of Aravis's friends asked to speak with us. Her name was Lasaraleen. She told us tearfully that Aravis and ran off to the north with a peasant boy because she did not wish to marry Ahoshta Tarken. She said that she would have remained silent but knowing what those Northern Devils did to Prince Rabadash she could not hold her peace anymore.

And that is why Kidrash is in such a state now. Torn between fury at his daughter and fear at the thought that she mostly likely is at this moment plowing the field of some northerner as a mule or oxen. And in all this I can't but feel guilty for setting up that marriage with Ahoshta. However who would think that she would run off with a peasant? Had she been meeting with him before on those rides she took? Was the boy turned into some other farm animal as well? I shudder to think of the horror Aravis had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness falls

Aravis was sitting in the great hall in Anvard. Corrin was happily telling his father Lune about his and Cor's knighting ceremony at Cair Paravel. Aravis had also accompanied them, and had a good time talking with Lucy. The two of them had been in correspondence with each other since Lucy had left Anvard after the battle.

The two princes and Aravis had only just no returned to Anvard late the day before. It had taken them slightly longer because Corrin wanted to show the other two the stone table and other sights in Narnia before they returned.

Aravis had just finished her porridge when a stag burst into the hall. "King Lune!" the stag cried "You must help their royal highnesses have gone missing!

Every eye in the hall turned toward the stag who was panting heavily. King Lune rose from his seat. He poured some water from a jug into the bowl and set it infront of the stag. "Now drink my friend and calm down. Then tell us clearly what you mean."

The stag drank quickly from the bowl then looked up. "High King Peter and his siblings King Edmund, Quean Susan and Queen Lucy heard of a white stag that if you caught it, it would grant three wishes. They went to hunt it and have not returned. Lord Peridan is searching for them now and requested Archenland's aid."

Whispering broke out through the hall. Then Corrin stood up. "We must ride for Narnia at once and find them."

King Lune Looked at his son and said "You are absolutely right my son." Then he turned to the hall "I want every man in this hall to be ready to ride to Narnia by noon."

Everyone got up then and left to get ready. Aravis herself rushed to her room to put on a riding dress. Cor headed to the stables where Bree had been staying. He had accompanied them back to Anvard, and was planning on staying for a few days. Bree was snoozing when Cor came in. "Bree you must wake up we are going back to Narnia."

Bree awoke with a disgruntled neigh. "I think the friend who carried you on his back across Calormen and the great desert hardly deserves to be woken up rudely at such an early hour. I mean to say we just arrived here last night, why must we rush off now?"

Cor then told him about the message the stag had brought, and Bree became fully awake with a start. "Their Royal Highnesses have disappeared! We must be off at once!"

"I know Bree. Hear eat some oats you will need something in your stomach when we leave at noon. I need to saddle my horse."

"Nay young'un." Bree said. "I am faster than any of those dumb beasts you have here. If Their Royal Highnesses are in danger we need to be as fast as possible. Put the saddle on me, and we shall leave at once!"

"He does speak sense my son." King Lune said as he walked into the stables. "Speed is of the essence and having a forward scouting party is a good idea, but I would suggest you wait until Corrin and Aravis are ready. If something or someone has taken Their Royal Highnesses then it may be dangerous."

Corrin and Aravis evidently also had the idea to head out before rest for they came in that instant with provisions. They looked sheepish when they saw King Lune there but he simply smiled knowingly at them and told them as they left "They were going to the Lantern Waste when last any one heard of them. Go there and search for clues, but be careful."

Corrin wanted to gallop all the way there. Bree had to talk some since to him. "There is no point in rushing of to find them if we are to tuckered out to do anything when we reach them, however giving the circumstances I suggest we stick to trotting and not walking until we reach the waste."

So they went up the mountain pass to Narnia, but Bree almost seem to forget his advice as Cor would often remind him of it when he pulled ahead of the other two. They rode like that for most of the day and the sun was going down when they reached the lamp post. Cor looked at the sun "We should make camp here there is no sense getting lost in the forest in the dark. Then we will be of no use to anybody."

They all dismounted and the dumb horses they rod were tied to the lamppost. Aravis went off to get some fire wood. Corrin was looking worried. "What could have happened to them?" He asked his brother. "I can't imagine anything getting the better of King Peter or King Edmund or Queen Lucy for that matter. Not to mention that fact that Susan had her horn."

In truth Cor did not know the Pevensies that well. He had only met them a year ago when King Edmund had mistaken him for his brother in Tashbaan. Cor thought they were wonderful people but Corrin had known the four for much longer. Corrin had been especially close to Susan after this and Cor's mother had died. So he was feeling much more stress than his brother.

Cor knew this so he tried to act reassuring. "We'll find them Cor. At first light we will start looking for any sign of them. Then father will get here and…"

He did not finish his sentence for both of them heard a cry of "Shasta!" right then, for often times in the heat of the moment Aravis would revert back to calling Cor by the name she knew him by in Calormen. When they heard the cry both boys and Bree ran in the direction Aravis had called from.

When Aravis had left to get firewood she headed towards a thicket not too far from the lamp post. While she was walking around in the dark, she got her foot tangled in something and fell. Angrily she went to remove the thing ensnared around her foot. It was a dress. She sat confused until she saw something glimmer in the moonlight. It was a metal and circular. It was a crown.

That was when she cried out. Moments later the boys and Bree appeared. Cor was by her side quickly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Look." she said. There was an awkward pause for of course none of them could see well in the dark. "Fine then feel, hold it, smell it if you have to." Aravis said aggravated. Cor took the crown and felt it for a few moments.

"A crown?" he said in whisper. Corrin stiffened, and Bree let out a worried neigh.

"Yes. And I found a dress with it." Aravis said.

While the four were pondering this several figures were creeping toward them. There was a cry and the figures lunged toward them. Corrin managed to deliver several quick blows to the one who came at him. Cor wrestled with the one who grabbed him. He managed to throw him off and draw his sword. He and his foe crossed swords, while Aravis managed to get on top of her attacker and had her brother's dagger at his throat. Bree reared and cried "For Narnia and the North!"

"Stop! Stop!" cried a voice coming from the direction of the Lamppost. It was Mister Tumnas the faun. He was holding a torch that showed the combatants who they were.

"Prince Cor, Prince Corrin, Lady Aravis." Lord Peridan said in surprise as he lowered his sword. Aravis got of the satyr she had pinned to the ground and Corrin helped Thornbut the dwarf back on his feet

"I see your left has lost none of its quickness." The hapless dwarf said holding his head

"Lord Peridan." Cor said "You could have found out who we were before attacking. We left as soon as we heard about the disappearance of kings and queens. My father is bringing more men, he stayed behind to organize them. We came as and advanced search party."

"Thank you Prince Cor." Lord Peridan said with relief. "I will not deny that ever since there Royal Highnesses went missing that I have not been myself. My nerves are quite frayed. You have my deepest apologies for not ascertaining who you were before attacking. But now I must ask. What were you three doing here in this thicket?"

"We found something, well Aravis found it and she called us." Cor said.

"A crown?" Lord Peridan said after Cor handed him the gold circlet.

"Yes" Aravis said. "We should light some torches and continue looking."

It was a very sensible suggestion. After a few moments Cor Corin Lord Peridan were holding torches high examining the ground. They found three more crowns with three more sets of clothing. Also they found Susan's horn close to where Aravis had tripped.

"I don't understand." Lord Peridan said. "Wherever they went why did they leave their clothes here?"

"Assuming they were not captured." Cor said.

"Nonsense. There is no way that anyone could best High King Peter and King Edmund, of Queen Lucy." Corrin said, in hollow echo of his previous conversation with Cor.

"But High King Peter and King Edmund left their arms and armor at Cair Parevel."said Thornbutt. "I do not think that Queen Lucy even brought her dagger, nor Queen Susan her bow."

"Even if that is true, if they were in trouble why would Queen Susan not blow her horn? Help would have arrived." Aravis said.

The satyr shook his head. "This is beyond my comprehension. What do you think Mr. Tumnas?"

But Mr. Tumnas did not answer. He was holding a handkerchief to his face, crying. "I…I j…j…just remembered" the faun cried between sobs. "The first time Lucy… came to Narnia I took her back to the lamppost so she… could return to War Drobe in Spare Oom. She ran towards this thicket and disappeared…. After her second visit the same thing happened…. So that is what must have happened… They've gone back to the world they came from."

"No." Lord Peridan said in anguish "They can't be gone. We need them."

Corrin was shaking trying not to cry. Thornbutt patted him as high on his back as he could reach. Aravis, who had become good friends with Queen Lucy since she came to the North was crying. Cor put a hand on her shoulder. Of the people in that thicket he was the one who was the least close to the missing Kings and Queens. He had met them all and thought they were all wonderful folks, but he could not feel the same sort of loss that the others felt. But as he looked at his surroundings he could not help but think that the world was darker than it had been the day before, in a way that had nothing to do with the starless night.


	3. Chapter 3 Storm Clouds

**Sorry for the wait. In my defense this chapter is quite a bit longer than the others. Also I had to deal with family members with broken limbs and finals, so it was kind of hard to find time to write. FYI the information I have in this chapter on Calormen I got from the Narnia wiki.**

It was a dreary day when King Lune rode to Cair Paravel. It was decided in the absence of the Kings and Queens that he should take up governance of Narnia. Cor had learned that the kings and queens of Archenland were descended from King Frank the first king of Narnia.

A simple throne had been placed in front of the four thrones. In it sat a sad King Lune holding his first day of court. He would be splitting his time between Cair Paravel and Anvard. There was not a smiling face in the hall. The people, talking beasts, dwarves, satyrs, fauns, and dryads stood in silence.

Then finally a surly looking dwarf with black hair stepped forward. "Well since no one else is going to speak up I will." He turned to King Lune. "I want to know but what right do you claim the throne of Narnia. No bodies of the Kings and Queens have been found. All we have is and old faun's testimony that they disappeared at the place where they supposedly came to Narnia from another world. I say you are a usurper."

Unease spread through the crowd. Many of the men from Archenland began muttering furiously. Corin began to step forward toward the black haired dwarf. He stopped when his father sent him a stern glance. King Lune stood up. "Peace." He said to the crowd, who quickly hushed. Then he turned back to the dwarf in front of him "And peace to you son of earth. Tell me what is your name?"

"Grumblekin" The dwarf said, looking defiant up at King Lune.

"Well then Grumblekin I shall tell you this. There are many lands in which you would be sentenced to die for speaking to a king like that." Grumblekin's face turned red and tension built in the air. Aravis worried for a moment that King Lune might order the execution of the dwarf. After all it was an all too common occurrence in Calormen "But this is not other counties and I am not one of those kings. I know that your words are inspired not by treasonous thoughts but out of love and loyalty. Such emotions will never be punished while I and my descendants sit on this throne."

"As for your worry I shall assure you that taking up this burden is the last thing that I wanted. When I first saw the Kings and Queens after they had defeated the white witch I had hoped that their reign might last forever. They were as dear to me as my own family." There were tears in his eyes as he continued. "I would have never brought any harm to them."

The next thing King Lune did shocked the whole hall. He knelt in front of Grunblekin so he was looking the dwarf straight in the eye. He took out his sword and set it inbetween the two of them "If my words have not convinced you then I shall give you this solemn oath. Should High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy should return together, or alone I will give up the throne and be the first declare their rule renewed. This I also swear, That I shall be the first in every charge in the defence of Narnia and the last in every desperate retreat, so long as it is my duty to defend her."

Grumblekin looked shocked hearing those words. The dwarf, embarrassed, muttered inaudibly and shuffled back into the crowd. King Lune rose and sheathed his sword. He resumed his place on the throne looking perhaps, even though Aravis thought it was impossible, more tired than he had before the confrontation with Grumblekin.

However the confrontation had done one good thing. After hearing King Lune's oath the other Narnians were more comfortable with him acting as king in the Kings and Queens absence. King Lune held court. Things went smoothly until the herald announced the emissary from Calormen Prince Lasar son of the Tisroc (may he live forever).

At the sound of the name of the emissary Aravis gasped and Cor looked worriedly at her. "Does he know you?" he whispered to her as Lasar began walking up to the throne.

"We met once at a party held at the palace. It was short but you are required to remember people in the court even if you only talked enough to give your name and title." Aravis whispered back. Cor nodded his head understandingly. Part of his training had been memorizing every dignitary he met along with their titles which often tended to go on and on.

"Maybe we should get you out of the hall, if you don't want to be found out." Corrin, who had been listening in on their conversation, said. "I don't think father would mind knowing… Ah he just nodded. Father is a brick come on."

King Lune had indeed seen his two sons and their friend talking in hushed tones with their friend and had indicated they could go. They three quickly ducked out of their places near the throne and headed off to a side door leading away from the hall. Corrin left the door open a crack so they could watch and listen to what was said.

Prince Lasar approached King Lune's throne. He did not boy nor even dip his head as he stood before King Lune. Aravis was certain that if Cor or Corrin had shown such disrespect to the Tisroc that they most certainly would have found themselves boiled alive before the day was out. King Lune was different though, for which Aravis was eternally grateful.

"Prince Lasar we have had no dealings with Calormen since your brother led that deplorable attack in a time of peace. Tell me have you come to offer apologies for your brother Rabadash. I understand he may not leave Tashbaan to apologize for himself."

Upon hearing his brother's name a strange conglomeration of emotions. Condesension and smugness combined with a mix of fear. Clearly he had no love for his brother. "No King Lune I have not come to apologize for my brother. His stupidity has already been dealt with enough with the curse you placed upon him. No I have come to ask on behalf of my father the Tisroc (may he live forever) by what right have you claimed the Kingship of Narnia. You are descended from a branch of the Dynasty that once ruled Narnia, not the true line of kings. Even if you were descended from that line Jadis took Narnia from you and then High King Peter and his siblings took it from her. Therefore my father the Tisroc (may he live forever) says that you have no right to the throne of Narnia, and demands that you turn dominion of it over to him until such time as an appropriate replacement for the missing kings and queens can be found."

Silence for the second time that day filled the hall at Prince Lasar's words. Aravis was shocked at his words. There was no way he could expect King Lune to agree to that. That meant that the Tisroc had already determined to fight a war with Narnia and Archenland even after his disastrous attempt to take Archenland a year ago. Perhaps the embarrassment of having his firstborn returned to him as a donkey for all the Taarkans had forced him to try and display his power.

King Lune stood up from his throne. The three friends peeking through the crack in the door was shocked to see the anger on his face. His face was usually so kind. "Prince Lasar son of the Tisroc you ask by what right I claimed governance of Narnia. Now I shall in turn ask by what Right does the Tisroc claim to rule over Narnia. He has no connection to any Narnia Dynasty. He is descended from a criminal sired by a demon who fled justice from Archenland centuries ago. More importantly I have already sworn to protect Narnia until such time that High King Peter and his siblings return. I shall not hand Narnia over to your father or anyone else. Now leave at once. I welcomed you into this hall in peace so you shall be allowed to return to your ship but make no mistake that I understand the Tisroc's message as a declaration of war. So should you not be out of my lands by tomorrow at sundown I will hold you captive as a prisoner of war."

With a smirk Prince Lasar turned around and strode out of the Hall. Corrin was in a rage at Prince Lasar's words. "That blackguard. I ought to rush out there and box some respect into him. But just think Cor there is going to be a real war. You will get a proper chance at fighting this time." Cor's face was expressionless. He turned to Aravis but she was no longer standing with them.

When King Lune had spoken about the Tisroc being descended from a demon and criminals who had fled Archenland Aravis's heart had frozen. She had always been proud of listing her family line back to Tisrocs and to Tash. She had never supposed such a line would not be viewed as honorable in other lands. She knew that King Lune did not mean those words for her but it still hurt. She fled up to the room she had when she was in Cair Paravel and locked the door.

She fell face first into her bed and put her face in her pillow. She lay there for an hours trying to mull over what she had heard in the hall that day. There was a knock on the door and she heard Cor say "Aravis are you in there?"

Aravis did not want to talk to him so she remained quiet. After a while she heard footsteps heading away from the door. Aravis raised her head form her pillow finding it wet. Had she been crying?

"Child why are you crying?" said a comforting voice that Aravis recognized.

"Aslan? Is that you?" She said sitting up. Sure enough the great Lion stood on her balcony looking at her with kind eyes.

"Of course it is me child. I can be no one but myself." Said Aslan "Come over here child and tell me what is troubling you."

Aravis got up and went over to the lion. "It is just what King Lune said about the Tisroc? I have always been proud of my lineage but now… Just tell me is it true what he said?"

Aslan looked at Aravis with solemn eyes. "Child I tell no one any story but their own."

This was not what Aravis wanted to hear. Although at that moment even she was not sure what she wanted to hear. "But if it is my ancestors does it not make it a part of my story?"

"It does indeed if only a little. So I shall tell you. Many years ago in Archenland there was a man who claimed to be sired by a god. This god he claimed to be his father was Tash. He began gathering many followers and together they did many wicked things. In the end the king of that time drove them out. They fled across the dessert to the place where Tashbaan now stands. From there they began conquering their neighbors one by one making the Calormen you knew. The man who claimed to be sired by Tash became the first Tisroc."

"So then it is true." Aravis cried. "In truth I had never truly believed the Tisrocs were descended from Tash. But I suppose you still did not make it clear as to whether the first Tisroc was the son of Tash."

"Because dear one that is not pertinent to your story." Aslan said. "Your ancestry is indeed part of your story but it is only the beginning. Just as a journey is not defined by where you begin but by where you are going and what you do along the way so is it with you. Who you are descended from does not define you dear one. So I will ask that you be troubled by this no longer."

"Alright" Aravis said wiping her eyes "But wait Aslan even if it is what I do that defines me for years I honored Tash and worshiped him…"

Aslan smiled at her. "I know child that is why I shall tell you this secret. I am everything Tash isn't and Tash is everything I am not. I do not accept dishonorable acts done in my name. Such deeds are truly done onto Tash. Just so Tash cannot accept honorable deeds done in his name. All such acts are truly done to me. Now I must go. You will have another visitor shortly."

And with that Aslan turned around and leapt from the balcony off into the sky and across the sea. Aravis stood there on her balcony for a little while, staring at the place where she lost sight of the great lion. However after a few minutes she became distracted when a hand grabbed the railing of the balcony.

It was followed by a second hand and then a head. "Hullo Aravis", Said Prince Cor, "I don't suppose you could give me a hand?" Aravis went over to help her friend. After he got up onto the balcony he sat on the ground with his back to the railing.

"So you were in here." Cor said looking at Aravis. "I dare say it was rather rude of you not to answer when I knocked."

"Oh" said Aravis in mock outrage "And climbing up the side of the wall to sneak in the room of a girl who made it clear she did not want to be disturbed it not"

Cor blushed slightly in the moon light for the sun had gone down as he climbed the wall, making it that much more difficult. He pulled at the collar of his shirt while he said "Well… Alright you got me there. But I still needed to talk to you. I would have come right away but as a Prince I had to sit at father's war meeting. It took forever. War is a lot more complicated than a bunch of people hitting each other with swords… But that is not what I came here to talk about."

"Well if we are going to talk then we should at least do it inside like civilized people." Aravis said.

Cor agreed and the stepped inside her room and sat down in chairs. "Look Aravis about what father said. He didn't know you were there listening. Not that it is right to say things behind people's back. But he wasn't saying it about you either. He was just so angry (it was odd to see him angry) at Prince Lasar and that mean old Tisroc… Well what I mean to say is that you're a brick Aravis and everyone here knows it. If anyone says any different … I'll knock them down if Corrin doesn't blacken their eyes first."

Aravis looked at her friend for a moment and then sprang up and hugged him. "Thank you Shas… I mean thank you Cor.


End file.
